


Suspicions

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Deception, Drama, F/M, Het, Human, Mobsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker's starting to suspect that maybe her boyfriend isn't who she thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

Thornstriker knew that there was something about her boyfriend that was rather… suspicious. While she loved him and trusted him dearly and didn’t want to believe her normally over paranoid friends… She had been noticing a few things lately.

Whenever she asked about his work, he simply said he worked for his father’s boss. But he never said who that boss was and whatever he did… He was paid rather handsomely. Despite this though, he only lived in the same small, but nice, apartment complex she lived at. And whenever he did go out for work, it was usually in a suit. Which seemed rather odd, considering how casually he dressed when he wasn’t at work.

His friends wouldn’t tell her either, saying that it was “nothing special.” Normally, she would just leave it at that, but…

Thornstriker glanced over at Bloodshed and his two friends, who were gathered in the living room watching some television program while she was making something to eat.

She hadn’t said a word to anyone about it, especially not Bloodshed, but during the time he had left her alone in his apartment - he had to run over to the store - she had found handgun in one of his bedroom drawers. A pistol. She had no idea what the model was or if it was even loaded… But she knew it was certainly not a replica.

She bit her lip as she looked back down at the apple she was cutting up. Was… Was it really like her friends said? Was Bloodshed… a mobster? Along with his two friends? But… But he never told her anything. He wouldn’t keep secrets from her… Would he?

“Thornstriker?”

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she turned around to look at her boyfriend, who was standing in the kitchen entryway.

“You okay?”

“O-Oh, yes, I’m fine.” She smiled before turning away, trying to collect herself. She couldn’t let Bloodshed know what she thought… She didn’t want her fears to be confirmed.

“Need any help?”

She shook her head. “I’ll back done in a few minutes, so you can go sit back down.”

“… Okay.”

She could hear him retreating back into the living room and she let out a small sigh of relief. Primus, that was far too close… She needed to figure this out on her own. She didn’t want to think it was true. She wanted to trust Bloodshed, but… She just had to find out the truth.

She just hoped her worst fears wouldn’t come true.


End file.
